


Granada Holmes Episodes Analysis

by astronbookfilms (galaxyture)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyture/pseuds/astronbookfilms
Summary: Each chapter examines an episode of Granada Holmes (Jeremy Brett).





	1. Chapter 1

Granada Holmes with Jeremy Brett as Sherlock Holmes was the adaptation that came closest to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes stories. 

Chapter 1: Introduction; Chapter 2: The Dancing Men; Chapter 3: The Naval Treaty; Chapter 4: The Abbey Grange; Chapter 5: The Second Stain; Chapter 6: Silver Blaze; Chapter 7: The Man with the Twisted Lip; Chapter 8: The Final Problem; Chapter 9: A Scandal in Bohemia; Chapter 10: The Empty House; Chapter 11: The Master Blackmailer; Chapter 12: The Six Napoleons; Chapter 13: The Red-Headed League; Chapter 14: The Copper Beeches;


	2. The Dancing Men

It is a given that a Granada Holmes episode (at least until the very end when Jeremy Brett’s health made it impossible) will feature comfortable Holmes and Watson. Thus, the way I judged an episode before entering the fandom (and mostly judge it since entering the fandom) is by the case. 

For this reason I was never as fond of “The Dancing Man”.  In some ways it is one of Holmes’ failures in that his client dies- killed by a man who was stalking his wife- and Cubbit’s wife who dearly loved her husband is left a widow. Although logically I can accept that there was the extenuating circumstance that Mr. Hilton Cubbit made the first shot, emotionally I hated seeing a stalker and murderer get a lighter sentence. Much like “The Disappearance of Lady Francis Carfax” Holmes solving the case felt hollow. 

I recently rewatched the episode and tried to put that issue aside. In doing so there is much to love about the episode. If you are a fan of domestic Holmes and Watson there is plenty of it. If you want to see deductions this case includes it. If you want to see an intelligent Watson who understands Holmes it is shown in this case. Like The Empty House filming it was held back to give the actors time to develop their chemistry. For an audience perspective it is extraordinary how comfortable and domestic Holmes and Watson are for the second episode of the show. (I am assuming that the order on the DVDs is the aired order.) 

Elsie is written as a far stronger woman than one would expect for an episode in which her husband is seeking Holmes’ help because she is clearly terrified of something and it turns out she is being stalked.  There is a huge contrast between Elsie and Rachel Howells in “The Musgrave Ritual”. Elsie is obviously terrified and appears to be acting irrational, but she does not appear to be mentally unstable. Even in her terror she agrees to meet with Abe Slaney and tries to bribe him to leave her alone. She tries to make him see that she loves her husband, is happy, and has no desire to be with him nor return to America. The plea and bribe do not work as Abe Slaney does not love nor care about Elsie. He simply wants to possess her. 

One of the common themes of ACD stories is women trying to take care of things without their husband’s help and refusing to tell their husbands about it. It is also a theme that husbands underestimate their wives.

The dancing men as code and Holmes trying to figure it out is one of the more engaging mystery elements of the show. One cannot forget the dramatic flair Brett added to Holmes physically demonstrating the symbols. According to _Bending the Willow_ Brett and Burke worked on some of the together. I’ll post the quotes in separate posts.

Once I got over my one gripe about the episode it has become one of my favorites. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bending the Willow_ by David Stuart Davies has a lot of good information about the Granada Holmes series.


	3. The Naval Treaty

The Naval Treaty frequently appears on favorite episodes lists for good reason. The case is challenging and interesting. Percy Phelps is sympathetic character. Annie’s overprotectiveness is teased as possibly being a hint that she knows what happened to the missing Treaty. Lord Holdhurst is given a possible motive for being the culprit. When Joseph Harrison is shown to be the culprit we can look back and see the indications of his guilty throughout the episode. Sherlock Holmes proves himself to be “The Great Detective” because although viewers were in possession of necessary facts many viewers do not correctly guess the culprit. 

The series frequently shows the harm done when the wrong person is accused of having committed the crime, but this episode gives us a heartbreaking view of it as children react to their mother being taken away. 

As Holmes narrows in on the likely culprit his attitude towards Annie changes from his original briskness. He is more respectful and gentler in asking her not to leave the room. She smiles in understanding at his request and seems to enjoy telling her brother that she prefers to stay inside. At the end of the episode he praises Annie’s help when explaining to Phelps and Watson how she helped.  

Holmes’ love of costume and camouflage is on display as he waits for Annie to leave the room. Holmes wearing a white suit and happily leaning against  a tree is a frequent cap and gif choice. Having seen later episodes The Naval Treaty is a lovely if sad reminder of the fluid energy and physicality Brett brought to Holmes in the earlier episodes.

The Naval Treaty brilliantly showcases Watson beyond his partnership with Holmes. Phelps went to school with Watson. When Watson admits to Holmes how they treated Phelps, Holmes makes a disapproving noise. Being “different” Holmes sympathies tend to lie with those who are “different” and excluded by the group. Conversely, Watson’s background is more conventional and someone who has usually been part of the group and participated in ‘picking on’ those who are considered outsiders. In the present time Watson’s life with Holmes is anything, but conventional and his best friend is anything, but a conventional man. In only a minute we have seen a character arc for Watson. At the end we see Doctor Watson not buying Holmes’ attempt to brush off his injured hand. 

More importantly, this episode shows Watson as a doctor. He does not simply counsel Holmes on how to treat the people he questions, but also uses his medical skills to care for Phelps. This episode reminds us how much Watson brings to the partnership between him and Holmes.  
Holmes does love a touch of the dramatic and this episode provides a wonderful example of it with Holmes having the Treaty delivered back to Phelps on a presumed food plate. Phelps’ reaction is great. It is also nice to see that when Phelps is overwhelmed, Holmes apologizes.   
Mrs. Hudson once again proves that she is indispensable as she plays her part in helping surprise Phelps. Her unimpressed comment about the silly paper and showing up at the end with hot water and a voice that warns not to argue with her is a wonderful character moment. Holmes giving her the flower is sweet.

The episode ends with Phelps and Annie reunited and ready for their wedding in September.


	4. The Abbey Grange

The Abbey Grange was the first episode Edward Hardwicke filmed. They gave him a good taste as to what to expect in future episodes by immediately having Holmes wake him up to announce that the game is afoot. (This is, of course, episodes before Holmes taps his foot to let him know that the game is afoot.)

The interplay between Holmes and Watson as Lady Brackenstall tells her story is quite revealing. There is a definite parallel between her original version of the story and the relationship between Holmes and Watson regarding Holmes’ drug use. Both characters are clearly aware of the parallel and Holmes is uncomfortable with Watson seeing it easily. He really doesn’t like Watson seeing that part of himself nor is he comfortable with his own vice. This scene relies heavily on an unstated chemistry between Jeremy Brett and Edward Hardwicke. Both are talented actors, but chemistry is a tricky thing. It was a lot to throw at them in their first episode together. You don’t feel it quite as much as in later episodes, but there is enough there that the scene works. Also since they are in public and neither would want others to clue in on the parallel so it makes sense that it is subtle as if they are trying to hide it.   

As often happens Watson’s tendency to be sympathetic to women may make him seem like a better person, but it does tend to cloud his judgement when a woman is being dishonest.

When Watson says “Take care Holmes” I suspect Edward Hardwicke and the crew were thinking “Take care, Jeremy!”

“Be frank with me and it may do you some good. Play tricks with me and I will crush you.” The venom in ‘I will crush you’ is startling to watch. To have him say it right in your face would be very intimidating.

Offering Captain Croker a cigar was an nice touch to try to win him over, but it did make me think of Edward Hardwicke’s comments about Jeremy Brett finding excuses for Holmes to smoke.

Watson’s skills come into play when he is going through the tools and draws Holmes’ attention to the scalpel.

Watson’s comment that  “you [Holmes] must feel like a specialist called in for a case of the measles” lets the viewer know that Holmes’ is about to realize the case is more complicated than it originally appeared.

Watson’s happiness at being complimented for the stories and Holmes being complimented for his successes was a great moment as was Holmes using that admiration to get the necessary information. 

Holmes and Watson travel first class.

Holmes is extremely uncomfortable with Lady Brackenstall’s hug. 

For all the criticisms of Holmes being sexist he cannot tolerate is a man abusing a woman. When Captain Croker mentions Eustace’s drunken cruelty we see Holmes’ usual furious and disgusted look at a man abusing a woman.

‘Friend will do.’ Captain Coker’s love for Mary is an unselfish one rather than a possessive one. He accepts that she only considers him a friend. When he hears that she has married he accepted it until Teresa told him about her husband’s drunken cruelty. He tells Holmes he would do the same thing again even if it means his death while still believing that Mary sees him only as a friend. He is startled by Holmes’ statement that Mary would only behave as she did because she loves him.  

The look on Watson’s face as Captain Croker tells his story is very similar to the look on his face when Lady Brackenstall tells her original story. Watson has a sympathetic and concerned look as he watches Mary Brackenstall’s and Captain Croker’s reunion. When Watson realizes that Holmes is going to involve him in the decision about what to do about Captain Croker we see his apprehensive look and body language.  Holmes might have put Watson in an awkward position by making him the jury and he feels uneasy about Holmes not doing things by forms (aka the law), but it is clear Watson has no desire to see Captain Crocker condemned and is touched by Mary Brackenstall’s (hopefully to be Mary Croker) and Captain Croker’s love for each other. 

Holmes clearly understands love and how it motivates people. The popular culture image of Sherlock Holmes not understanding love has always bugged me because he would be a terrible consulting detective if that were the case. 

Jeremy Brett said that he separated gentlemen into ‘gentle man’ because both Watson and Edward Hardwicke are gentle men. He had already filmed 13 episodes with “Watson”, but this is the first episode he filmed with Edward Hardwicke. He must have made that judgement very quickly, but from the stories about Edward Hardwicke trying so harder to emulate David Burke’s performance as Watson it makes sense.

Sometimes in this life you meet people who are what you might call large souls who are a privilege to know. Croker is one of those,” Brett’s look at this description of Croker is absolutely heartbreaking. We hear his regret as we cut to a scene with him saying, “I feel I have done more than harm by discovering the criminal whatever he had done by his crime.”

“I’d rather play tricks with the law than with my own conscience,” sums up Holmes.

“It is just as well that you are unique.” Holmes smiles at Watson and Watson smiled back, but when Watson is not looking at him we see Holmes looking sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hardwicke's comments about Brett finding excuses to smoke comes from the interview with Edward Hardwicke that is included on the Return of Sherlock Holmes DVD.   
> The 'gentle man' story is from _Bending the Willow_.


	5. The Second Stain

Holmes complains that Lestrade is in charge of the murder investigation. It is a nice touch to have Watson offer to talk to Lestrade as a reminder to the audience that during Holmes’ absence Watson developed a closer relationship with Lestrade. This is particularly nice in an episode where Dr. Watson’s medical skill don’t really come into play. 

This episode airs before “The Six Napoleons” which makes the Lestrade scenes even more interesting. I loved Lestrade taking credit for Holmes’ work in front of Holmes and Watson. 

The comfortable working relationship between Holmes and Watson is wonderfully shown in this episode. It showcases the fact that although Holmes is better at deductions, Watson’s presence is also important for solving the case.  

How did Lucas obtain Lady Hilda’s letter so quickly or if it had been in his possession for a while then why did he want it in the first place? Was he expecting Telawney Hope to eventually have a document he wanted?

The newspapers on fire is one of my favorite Granada Holmes moments.

I love Holmes lighting the cigarette after he drops the document onto the pile of papers.

“She had read about it in the paper… she said,” the Constable says to explain why he let a woman into the room. The pause suggests that the Constable realizes that the woman might not have been truthful. Most episode posts- my own included- focus on the main characters, but the ‘bit part’ characters also contribute subtly to our perception of the episodes. I don’t know whether that pause was the actor’s choice or in the script. Either way it is a nice touch.

The door is open when the Valet announces to Lady Hilda that Holmes and Watson are there to see her. She pauses, sighs, and tells him to show them in. He walks out, closes the door, starts to say something, and Holmes and Watson push past him. Why did he leave the door open while he talks to Lady Hilda, but close it to tell Holmes and Watson to come in when he was going to immediately have to open it again?   

The ‘one Tuesday morning in Autumn’ in Watson’s beginning narration leaves the length of time between the case and when the story was published ambiguous. If the contents of the letter would likely cause a war is it really wise to publish the fact that England had done something that would cause a war? I think I saw somewhere that the ‘beekeeper photo shoot’ was supposed to be for this episode which implies that Watson had this story years later. (If I am remembering incorrectly please let me know.) However, that framing device isn’t shown in the aired episode and, thus, it leaves open the question of whether it was wise of Watson to publish the story.

“The fair sex is your department, Watson,” Holmes says and Watson smiles with a slight nod. Watson is agreeing with both the statement that the fair sex is his department and that it is not Holmes’ department. (This doesn’t necessarily mean that Watson is straight. Some people are attracted to both men and women.) I don’t think that there is a definitive interpretation of Holmes’ sexuality on Granada Holmes. An asexual Holmes is a reasonable reading. Asexuality covers a spectrum with some asexuals having absolutely no feelings or attraction to anyone and some having feelings for men and/or women and/or non-binary people, but not desiring to have sex with them. We know that Holmes can respect both men and women for their intelligence and abilities. Watson’s comments are miles away from ‘I definitely want to have sex with and/or marry her’. Holmes’ dismissal of even mild comment about a woman and Watson, who knows Holmes better than anyone, agreeing suggests that Holmes has no attraction to women. This means that he is either asexual and aromantic or his romantic and/or sexual feelings are towards men. He expresses annoyance at Watson’s comment as he always does when Watson makes even a mild mention of a woman’s attractiveness. (The Sign of Four shows us a more extreme reaction. It is more understandable in The Sign of Four when there is a possibility of Watson marrying Mary and leaving Holmes as he does in ACD canon. That danger really isn’t there in “The Second Stain”. Dr. Watson is not a man to pursue a married woman and Lady Hilda is clearly in love with her husband.)

Interestingly, Watson’s initial focus on Lady Hilda’s attractiveness and remarkabilty cause him to not think about the clues Lady Hilda displayed during the visit until Holmes starts listing them and Watson immediately expands on them. Watson had noticed the clues at some level, but his admiration made him not consciously examine them until Holmes prompted him. He saw, but did not observe. Watson has grown in competence since we first met him, but Holmes still occasionally takes on a mentor role. By this time Holmes is far more gentle than he was in early episodes. It is a great example of character growth for both of them.

“We too have our diplomatic secrets,” Holmes says. Unstated is the qualifier, “Until Watson publishes the story.”

I previously wrote about Lady Hilda on my "Women of Granada Holmes" series.


	6. Silver Blaze: Comfort and Deduction

I have heard Granada Holmes described as a comforting show and Silver Blaze is one of the more comforting episodes. True there is the question of who murdered John Straker, but the story’s focus including most of the characters’ focus is on finding the missing horse. There is a calmness to the story in contrast to the horror of the murders in “The Devil’s Foot”. 

In the “Blue Carbuncle” Holmes tells Watson that he is too timid in his deductions. In “Silver Blaze” we are presented with an Inspector who has studied Holmes’ methods. When the Inspector shows Holmes and Watson the contents of the dead man’s pockets and the cork that was used to safely transport the knife, Holmes says he is impressed. Shortly afterwards Holmes criticizes the Inspector to Watson for lacking imagination. In contrast Holmes takes what he knows about horses- that they are gregarious creatures- and extrapolates that since the house did not return to his own stable that he may have gone to the neighbor’s stable. He and Watson test the theory and the evidence supports it. 

Silver Blaze gives us one of the many examples of Holmes giving comfort to a witness. When the maid is clearly upset while giving her account of the events we see Holmes place a comforting gloved hand on her hands. This element of Holmes is often forgotten in popular culture’s view Sherlock Holmes ™, but it is an element that helps him be a great consulting detective. A person is more likely to open up and in doing so give clues about the case if they feel safe.

Silver Blaze in an excellent example of how much of the Holmes and Watson relationship can be shown in a story that is all about the case. We see that Watson might not be able to deduce as well as Holmes, but he understands what Holmes is getting at before others understand it. We see that with the dog that didn’t bark in the night and Watson understanding that Holmes is referring to the lame sheep. We see their complete trust in each other and that Holmes doesn’t need to fully explain his plan for Watson to understand. Granada Holmes’ Watson may have a different skill set than Holmes, but he is a full partner rather than simply comic relief or there to simply marvel at Holmes.

Watson’s medical skills come into play in his comments on the cataract knife. Considering how important the cataract knife is in solving the case this is a particularly valuable contribution.

I love Watson’s smile after Holmes starts figuring out a hypothesis based on the fact that a horse is a gregarious creature.


	7. The Man with the Twisted Lip

_The Man with the Twisted Lip_ is one of the better known Sherlock Holmes stories. It has an element of horror without truly being terrifying. 

I love Watson’s snarky ‘tell him I have disappeared without a trace’ and then his equally snarky comment to Holmes’ about Holmes disappearing without a trace. 

Watson’s annoyance at Holmes’ not being available for dinner, settling into a quiet early night, and then showing his annoyance when he hears Mrs. Hudson ushering in a client is a nice character sequence. It is a small thing, but it is that little touches that really humanize a character.  
Watson has a number of wonderful momentary character moments and Edward Hardwicke makes the most of them. His unstated, ‘Thanks for leaving the awkward is your husband on drugs question to me, Holmes’ is perfectly played.

‘And you yourself have said that an impressionable woman may be more important than analytical reasoning,’ with the unstated ‘and you can’t argue when I am quoting you’.

Watson asks Holmes’ permission to go to sleep and Holmes’ answers equally seriously as if Watson does, in fact, need Holmes’ permission to sleep.

Jeremy Brett looks like he was having a little too much fun with the infamous foot tap wake-up call. Brett has talked about how much he had to drain his natural exuberance to play Holmes and this was one of the occasions where his actual personality could come into play. Watson is everyone who has dealt with an annoyingly cheerful people too early in the morning. 

Watson tells Mr. Whitney that he will pay the bill. Mr. Whitney has been in there for over 48 hours. That is going to be a hefty bill. Watson is not a rich man.  

In ACD canon Mrs. Whitney was friends with Watson’s wife. On Granada Isa is a Watson’s friend. Considering Watson’s disapproval of Holmes’ drug use it is interesting that he has a friend who is addicted to opium. 

Holmes quietly advising Watson that Mrs. St. Clair is a strong willed woman is yet another instance where we can see Holmes respects strong and intelligent women. Watson is treating her in the chivalrous way a gentleman would normally be expected to treat a woman and Holmes is quietly pointing out that in the case of Mrs. St. Clair treating her with a more equal respect than was usually shown towards a woman would be a better course of action. 

When I wrote my post on Mrs. St. Clair (which can be found under “Women on Granada Holmes” I forget to mention the possibility that her conviction that her husband was still alive was based on her unconsciously noticing the similarities between Boone and Neville St. Clair. I also should have mentioned that Neville is horrible to her in the scene when she enlists the police in helping her find her husband. 

The scene between Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Whitney is a nice touch. This episode could be included in Mrs. Hudson’s (secular) sainthood application even without Holmes abusing any papers or starting any fires. 

I previously wrote about Mrs. St. Clair as part of my "Women of Granada" series.


	8. The Final Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This review and analysis is for the "Final Problem", the last episode with David Burke as Dr John Watson.

The Final Problem is a beautifully done episode. Brett and Burke give brilliant performances showcasing one of the best Holmes and Watson actor combinations in the history of Sherlock Holmes adaptations. For all its seriousness and sadness it is still in many ways the last of the ‘innocence’ period of their relationship. When Holmes returns both Holmes and Watson will be changed men from his absence (and Watson will be played by Edward Hardwicke).

It is said that the darkest hour is before dawn, but in television the lightest hour is often before tragedy. The comfort and companionship between Holmes and Watson is at it strongest which makes the ending even sadder. They will be separated. Watson thinks that the separation will last forever. Holmes does not know how long that separation will last. Normally I refer to them in non-modern adaptations as Holmes and Watson, but in The Final Problem their level of intimacy (whether you see it as friendship or more) is strong enough for the viewer to feel an intimacy that would suggest Sherlock and John.

Watson’s narration is particularly beautiful although I feel Holmes would be well within his rights to tease Watson about the romantic sounding language. The Watson we hear in the narration is doing the only thing that the Watson we have seen could do and that is deeply grieving his dear friend Holmes.

I remember being a bit disappointed by that hair, make-up, and acting choices made Moriarty look so obviously like a villain. However, Eric Porter’s performance is fantastic as a villain who is a worthy foe for Holmes. He is an intellectual foe who Holmes respects in some ways, but more importantly he is a man that Holmes genuinely fears in a way he does not fear numerous threatening criminals he encounters as a consulting detective.

As many of us have commented upon popular culture Holmes can be quite different from ACD canon Holmes. In returning to Doyle’s stories Granada Holmes gives us a Holmes whose strengths are both mental and physical. Holmes defeats Moriarty by using a combination of his intellect and fighting skills. Moriarty does over the falls and Holmes does not because of Holmes’ knowledge of Bartitsu. Although describing it as the “Japanese style of wrestling” is not the best description (source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bartitsu).

Despite adding Moriarty to The Red-Headed League Granada’s Moriarty is generally canon compliant. Moriarty is obsessed with Holmes. His stalking behavior in many ways resembles the villain in horror films in which an obsessed man stalks a woman. Perhaps more frightening it also resembles the predatory behavior ‘non-criminal’ men display towards women. In my experience both men and women find him threatening, but women tend to have a more visceral reaction. It is ironic that so many people see sexual connotations between Holmes and Adler when she didn’t care about him, but nothing in Moriarty’s obsessive stalkerish behavior towards Holmes.

I’ve always loved Moriarty planning to a theft of the Mona Lisa to sell copies and pass them off as the original. There is something about it that just fits Moriarty or maybe it seems to fit him because it is through that bit of criminal activity that we view him. 

“It is a dangerous thing keeping a loaded gun in one’s dressing gown,” is delivered in a way intended to creep the viewers out and is enough to allow us to see Holmes desperately trying to cover up his fear.

The crew did an excellent job of conveying the sense of being stalked and increasing dread as the episode went on. The use of flowers- a callback to happier times in earlier episodes- is used to good effect.

According to Edward Hardwicke in his interview on the Return of Sherlock Holmes DVD, Burke told him that there might be another series of Sherlock Holmes, but that he couldn’t do it and asked Hardwicke if he would replace him. Based on this description it sounds like it might not have been known whether the adaptation would end with Holmes “death” which is a really sad way to end a show and would probably have negatively impacted viewers feelings about the show.

My apologies in advance for ending on such a daunting cliff-hanger, but I will be posting on The Empty House soon.


	9. A Scandal in Bohemia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This essay examines the first Granada Holmes episode, A Scandal in Bohemia, and compares it to the ACD canon story.

As is true of many Granada Holmes episodes, instead of seeing Holmes and Watson immediately we see the client, in this case Irene Adler during and after a robbery attempt at her home.

In canon “A Scandal in Bohemia” occurs after shortly after Watson’s marriage. Watson had returned to his medical practice and seen little of Holmes. In contrast on Granada Holmes Watson never marries and has returned from a week in the country. In the first 221B Baker Street scene we have a lovely conversation between Watson and Mrs. Hudson that nicely sets up Mrs. Hudson’s role and the affection between her and Watson (and Holmes although he frustrates her more).

Watson being unmarried and having gone been gone for a week eliminates the need for the Holmes deducing Watson scene in canon and instead we see Watson lecturing Holmes’ about his drug use. This point of contention between them will continue until “The Devil’s Foot” when Holmes dumps his drugs and buries his syringe. It can be assumed that the audience had a rudimentary knowledge of the characters of Holmes and Watson, but these early scenes set the stage for the relationships we will see between the characters for the rest of the series.

It is a great “character moment” for Holmes that he responds to Watson’s accusations by talking about the importance of work to him before gently telling Watson that he has made the wrong diagnosis and correcting him that his stimulant is a letter promising a case. Holmes then quietly reveals that he was not unaware of Watson’s return and the flat is appropriately stocked.

I love Holmes’ and Watson’s expressions when the King says that he is now over 30 years old.

Burke was a wonderful Watson and the commitment with which he declares, “Then I am your man,” is of my favorite Watson scenes on Granada Holmes. The fact he is willing to break the law for a good cause gives insight into his personal morality. Holmes values justice over the letter of the law and although Watson sometimes challenges this attitude- as he does in “The Blue Carbuncle” and “The Abbey Grange”- ultimately Watson holds the same sense of morality.

I always assumed that Holmes was giving the King “outs” when he talked about the letters because he suspected that there was also a photo of them together, but if Holmes had been wrong about his deduction or if I am wrong about Holmes’ intent it is interesting that he was giving the King excuses that would have allowed the King to leave without needing Holmes’ services. Considering we have just seen how much Holmes craves work this suggests that he already really dislikes the King. He certainly does after learning that he and Irene Adler had talked about marriage and the King’s insistence that she should have know that was impossible.

Holmes’ disguises, particularly the first, were exceptionally good. If I was watching it without knowing the story I don’t think I would have realized it was him.

Holmes laughing while telling Watson, “I do not wish to make a mystery” is one of the classic ironic lines in canon.

It has always struck me as slightly unbelievable that Godfrey Norton, a barrister, did not know that he would need a witness at the wedding. When Holmes tells the story to Watson he says he is laughing because it was the most ridiculous situation he had ever been in and keeps the sovereign (coin) as a memento for that reason. It is clear that his reasons are for a humorous memory and not anything remotely romantic.

To make the King even more unlikeable after hiring burglars and then Holmes to steal the photo he then precedes to react badly when Holmes declares that he hopes that she loves the man she has married and, thus, no longer loves the King nor has any wish to get revenge. In short, to her the King is not worth taking revenge on.

Granada Holmes, especially in earlier episodes, stayed close to canon. When it came to the women in the stories they had the strength (for good or ill) of the canon stories, but changes, often subtle ones, were also made to strength them. I wonder if the decision to do “A Scandal in Bohemia” first was a conscious choice as the show would show us a Holmes who respects women. Holmes may declare women to be Watson’s department, but Holmes reserves some of his most furious death glares and treatment for those who use their power to abuse women. 

David Burke as Watson narrates the introduction canon quote about Irene Adler, but the ending part of the quote is saved for the end of the episode. Despite Watson’s insistence that he did not feel love for her most adaptations that include her insist on making her a love/sex interest.

I have always appreciated Holmes laughing at the King. Holmes laughs in canon, but sadly that element of his character has often been left out of adaptations.

I love the smirk with which the servant delivers the news that her mistress has left for the continent never to return. I am not a fan of the class system, but it is still a fact of life that people with lower levels of authority often are as gleeful as they can get away with in giving bad news to those who are considered above them in society.

Holmes and Watson have already been living together for years and they have already developed a close friendship. The script shows the strong relationship between them and we see some of the physical contact and comfort between them. However, the chemistry and timing is not as strong between Brett and Burke as it would be in later episodes. This isn’t a criticism of the actors. Chemistry generally takes time to develop. The same happened with Brett and Edward Hardwicke when the latter came aboard. I only noticed the difference because I recently rewatched “The Blue Carbuncle” which was one of their best episodes. The chemistry isn’t bad, it just isn’t as exceptional as it was in later episodes.

Gayle Hunnicut did a excellent job of bringing Irene Adler to life. I wish the episode had let us see more than a brief montage of her daring and adventurous spirit, but there was not really room for it in the episode. 

Holmes refusing to shake the King’s hand was a great touch especially since at the beginning of the episode the King wouldn’t shake Watson’s hand. It was also a great introduction to Holmes’ lack of concern about a person’s socioeconomic class.

I loved the touch of the flower under glass on Irene Adler/Norton’s piano. Although Godfrey Norton was not physically ugly like the beast he, while respectable, is not royalty. The King reveals himself to be horrible like Gaston. On a social level she has chosen the beast, who is the much better person, over the prince, in this case a King.

For non-Brits who might be confused by the use of the word “Temple”, Godfrey Norton is a barrister (attorney in American English) and the [Inner Temple](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inner_Temple) he is a member of is a professional association for barristers. The term is taken from the Knight Templar. It has no association with Judaism, Hinduism, Buddhism, Mormonism, or other religions that have temples.


	10. The Empty House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter discusses the Granada Holmes adaptation of "The Empty House".

I have often said that Granada Holmes episodes are about the cases with the possible exception of “The Empty House”. However, the more times I have watched “The Empty House” (and it is well over 10 times) the more I appreciate that it does have a strong case. As viewers we might be anticipating Holmes’ return and his reunion with Watson, but the case that serves as the background for the story is a good one.

The episode begins with Watson’s beautiful narration as a tribute to Sherlock Holmes, a man whose death he still mourns after three years.

The first half of the episode is dedicated to Dr. Watson and the mystery of Ronald Adair’s death. The show took advantage of Holmes’ absence to show that a friendly relationship had developed between Watson and Lestrade, a relationship that frequently comes into play in later episodes. Lestrade has mourned Holmes as a colleague (in a manner) and friend.

Watson has retained an interest in criminal matters and is doing similar work in many ways to what he did with Holmes so it is not the work that Watson is mourning. It is the man, Sherlock Holmes, that Watson mourns. His relationship with Holmes (whether or not it contained a romantic and/or sexual element) was that of life partners. In canon Watson had married and had Mrs. Watson for at least some time after Holmes’ death. Granada Holmes Watson never marries.

Lestrade talks about Holmes as if the pain of his death has passed. He wishes Holmes was there to help solve the case, but he is comfortable talking about Holmes. Watson, conversely, is uncomfortable and still mourning Holmes.

During Lestrade’s and Watson’s discussion we see Watson as both a doctor as he examines and makes declaration (death was almost instantaneous, etc) and as a soldier (commenting on the unusual bullet). Granada Holmes did a good job of balancing these sides of Watson and it is nice to that balance in evidence in Holmes’ absence.

The judge certainly made a show of being as disrespectful to Watson as possible and making it clear that he thought the doctor who performed the postmortem couldn’t possibly have any useful information. Coronal Sebastian Moran was downright slimy in his gushing about the man he murdered. Lestrade certainly got right to the point.

The bookseller disguise was well-done and Brett seemed to relish the deception. We don’t see Holmes’ immediate reaction when Watson faints as we do in the Soviet/Russian version, but rather we see Holmes blur as if we are Watson as his vision blurs and faints. We return to Holmes to see him gently helping Watson and gently stroking his face. There is no humour in this version- just a caring tenderness. A part of me wishes we had seen Holmes’ reaction when he sees Watson faint, but having the audience as Watson is a nice nod to canon in which he is usually the narrator.

Holmes is very apologetic and contrite. We see another touching reaction from Holmes when Watson tells Holmes that the letter Holmes’ left him is his most treasured possession and Watson hands him the framed letter. In popular culture Holmes is often considered arrogant- and he can be about his intellect and crime-solving abilities-, but we see much he underestimated how important he is to Watson. We never actually see the contents of the letter.

Despite having just seen how affected Watson was by his return, Holmes still sounds hesitant that Watson will want to join him on a case and have dinner with him. Watson’s enthusiastic reaction to the idea of another adventure with Holmes and his quick “Of course,” as if it was a given he would love to have dinner with Holmes seems to help Holmes’ confidence.

Holmes, concerned about Watson after seeing Watson faint, suggests waiting to tell Watson about how he survived and what he did during those “long years”- another hint of how Watson viewed the time without Holmes in his life. Watson is overjoyed to see Holmes and wants to know immediately. Holmes indulges him and his voice and manner are more affectionate and gentle as he adjusts to the knowledge of how much he means to Watson.

Watson’s affection for Holmes is on display during the conversation. He understandably is hurt that Holmes confided in Mycroft, but not him under the false assumption that Holmes does not fully trust him. Holmes, who has just seen an example of Watson’s kind heart, smiles as he says, “But you have a kinder heart.” All may not be immediately forgiven, but they are clearly on the way and Watson simply basks in Holmes’ presence.

“My bedroom is at your disposal,” certainly does not prove that their relationship has a romantic and/or sexual component, but could suggest the possibility without immediately shutting it down or treating it as a joke.

In one of their classic “old married couple” moments Watson has an exasperated expression when he notices that Holmes has fallen asleep, but quietly walks over and adjusts the blanket around Holmes before standing there and watching him sleep as the scene fades into the next one. Hence, the term “Granada married”.

Both Holmes and Watson are pleased that Holmes still has his ability to surprise Watson.

The fight between Holmes and Moran takes almost as long as the physical fight between Holmes and Moriarty. It was a good touch that Watson is the one to blow the whistle after quickly ending the fault by hitting Moran with his gun.

Mrs. Hudson has many good episodes, but this is one of my favorites. As Holmes says she is becoming indispensable. Without her the deception would have been impossible. If anyone besides Dr. John Watson deserves the final speech for a episode it is Mrs. Hudson. Holmes wanting to confirm that Mrs. Hudson had observed all precautions was touching.

It is amazing how quickly Holmes and Watson slip back into their domestic habits. The respect Holmes has for Watson and his abilities is on full display both as Holmes shows Watson his notes on Moran and as Watson makes his deductions. Holmes is practically glowing as Watson makes excellent deductions that the audience is left to believe is the truth. Watson has come a long way since we met him in “A Scandal in Bohemia” or even “The Blue Carbuncle”. 

The episode sticks close to the canon story. The changes that were made such as Watson deducing why Moran killed Adair enhance the story. Both due to the transition to a visual medium and because the case of Ronald Adair’s death is based on Moran’s excellent marksmanship having Moran try to kill Holmes by shooting him rather than having a rock fall on him was a good choice. The Soviet/Russian Holmes made the same change presumably for the same reasons.

It is impossible to talk about this episode without mentioning that it the first one aired with Edward Hardwicke instead of David Burke as Dr. John Watson. It was not the first episode Hardwicke filmed, but it was still early on in his run as Watson. Both Hardwicke’s ability to channel Watson and his chemistry with Brett never ceases to amaze me. Burke’s departure could have doomed the show. Fortunately, lighting struck twice and the show continued with a new actor as Watson ready to go on more adventures with Brett’s Holmes.


	11. The Master Blackmailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This essay includes general comments on "The Master Blackmailer". There will also be one for the "Women of Granada Holmes" and "Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson" series.

“The Master Blackmailer” is the best of the feature length Granada Holmes films. The Russian/Soviet Holmes adaptation focused largely on Holmes and Watson as incompetent burglars and had quite a bit of humour. In contrast the Granada Holmes adaptation is an incredibly dark episode that takes the time to really show the pain caused by Charles Augustus Milverton. It is a good if sometimes flawed film and not always a pleasant one.

This is the first of four posts about “The Master Blackmailer” and it is a catch-all for things that will not be covered in the other three post. The Holmes and Watson relationship will have its own post.

Professor Moriarty might be the best known “bad guy” in the Sherlock Holmes canon, but in many ways Charles Augustus Milverton is more horrifying. The fact that he is based on a real life blackmailer, Charles Augustus Howell, and that his behavior has parallels to the abusers in the abuse cases that have been sweeping the entertainment industry and US politics makes him that much more horrifying. We can rest comfortably that we will never find ourselves in Mrs. St. Clair’s situation, but every time we reveal something potentially compromising about ourselves to others we risk it being used against us.

Robert Hardy gave a masterful performance as Charles Augustus Milverton. His utter calmness as he destroys people’s lives made the film that much more haunting. He delivers his misogynistic lines in the manner of commenting on a sunny day that it is not raining. In contrast to villains who obviously get emotional satisfaction from harming people his emotions do not seem to change. His manner as he chastises the women who will end up killing him for trembling and telling her to calm herself oozes of patronizing misogyny. Considering Holmes is an expert at learning people’s secrets and in popular culture is often imagined as an emotionless robot Milverton can be seen as a very dark mirror of Holmes. 

This is a dark episode for Holmes. Milverton was horrible, but Holmes did stand by and watch him being murdered in a horrific fashion. Holmes could have stopped the murder and certainly could have stopped her from grinding her heel into Milverton’s head. For obvious practical reasons the heel grinding is only shown obliquely as you can’t kill an actor, but the episode does not shy away from the brutality of the murder. We see that Milverton is quite alive after the first few shots and even has a chance to speak. This is a revenge killing that is anything, but glorified. Even Watson, the military veteran who has seen his fair share of horrible deaths, turns away.

It was interesting that the ‘burglary’ parallel between this episode and “A Scandal in Bohemia” was never mentioned nor is there any indication that anyone involved the production is conscious of it. I will address that in-depth in terms of Holmes’ and Watson’s relationship in a later essay, but there is a stark contrast in Holmes’ and Watson’s attitudes towards a burglary. In “A Scandal in Bohemia” the burglary is presented to the audience as almost lighthearted and fun. In “The Master Blackmailer” it is presented in a much more serious and dangerous way.

Holmes’ treatment of Aggie was also wrong although obviously not at the same level of questionable morality as standing there quietly and allowing a brutal murder to be committed. I’ll cover her in more depth in my post about the women in “The Master Blackmailer”.

Having Holmes tell Watson not to record the case for publication was a good choice. It isn’t only the fact that Holmes broke the law and made very dark decisions, but the fact that in writing the case even with changing names and dates it would have made the “indiscretions” of those who had been blackmailed and didn’t pay a matter for public consumption. The film deals with one of the darkest impulses of humanity in which a person seeks to destroy others for our own gain. It seems to confirm that Watson is not writing the canon stories so we are left to wonder about the contents of Watson’s stories. How much does he change? Is he more consistent than canon Watson? Or maybe Holmes does eventually give Watson permission to write the more sanitized canon version.

The quality of the sets and costumes decreased in later episodes, but the production values were higher in this one. The exception was Holmes’ plumber disguise. It was so bad it shouldn’t have fooled people.

Talking about Milverton while looking at snakes was an excellent framing decision. It works both scientifically and adds to the demonic element of Milverton from a Biblical imagery viewpoint (3).

The scene at the auctions shows Holmes’ commitment to destroying any information Milverton had that could harm anyone. According to “Bending the Willow” Jeremy Paul’s research showed that after Charles Augustus Howell died some aristocrats had people sent to bid for objects that might contain compromising material. Smashing it also seemed to be therapeutic. It also shows Holmes is doing well enough financially that he could afford to spend 100 pounds on it.

In contrast to canon and the Russian/Soviet adaptation the episode ends closure on Milverton. It was necessary for an ending that acknowledged how dark things had gotten during the case. I admit I did miss Holmes “Why, it might be a description of Watson!” quote from canon that was played so brilliantly in the Russian/Soviet Holmes adaptation.

In the canon story Holmes is thoughtful after the case, but it is because he is trying to figure out why he recognized the woman. In the Granada adaptation he and Watson recognized the woman at the time.

What is with the burning eye of the statue head at the end? My first guess was something about a demonic red eye representing Milverton’s evil being destroyed, but we know that there are more blackmailers waiting in the wings. So is it a warning that the evil eye of blackmailers did not end with Milverton’s death? (When I checked the “Bending the Willow” chapter on “The Master Blackmailer” it offered the second explanation, but that doesn’t mean it is the right explanation- just that David Stuart Davies and I had the same guess.) Any explanations you want to share?

Behind the Scenes information from Bending the Willow:  
June Wyndham Davies was instructed to make “pretty pictures” and “cut down on the dialogue” when producing the full-length features. This is not the way to make quality Holmsian films.

1\. The moral question of the revenge murder made me think of Gandalf’s “Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement.”

2\. I intentionally wrote the bulk of my impressions and comments before checking “Bending the Willow” for BTS information. As always I don’t think BTS information is necessary to evaluate an episode, but it sometimes has interesting insight.

3\. Most Biblical scholars think that it was a lizard rather than a snake, but the classic European iconography is of a snake.

Upcoming posts on “The Master Blackmailer”:  
The women in “The Master Blackmailer”  
A Queer Reading of “The Master Blackmailer” (I am putting all the Holmes and Watson stuff in this one even if it does not specifically relate to a queer reading because trying to separate it out makes it a confusing mess)


	12. The Six Napoleons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter analyzes the Granada Holmes episode "The Six Napoleons" and compares it to Doyle's story.

The Granada Holmes adaptation of “The Six Napoleons” features the best interactions between Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade.

We know from Granada’s adaptation of “The Empty House” that Watson and Lestrade developed their own friendship while Holmes was away (assumed to be dead). Over the course of “The Return of Sherlock Holmes” we see that friendship has balanced out the interactions between the three men. “The Six Napoleons” marks the culmination of that relationship. Until the end of the episode it is always two versus one, but the combination changes throughout the episode. Much of this is original to the Granada Holmes adaptation in contrast to canon in which the conversations are generally between Holmes and Lestrade with no input from Watson.

It is Holmes and Watson versus Lestrade when Lestrade objects that he would hardly call the dismemberment of an entire family trivial as Watson laughs. Granada Holmes’ change of having Lestrade object and Watson be the one to explain both emphasizes Watson’s competence and his closeness to Holmes. It is Holmes and Watson versus Lestrade as they have a laugh about Lestrade peeking at one of Holmes’ files. It is Lestrade and Watson versus Holmes during the down time at the stake out and after Lestrade explains his theory that the destruction of the Napoleon busts is a sign of mental illness by the perpetrator. I particularly love the interplay about the lamppost with Holmes helping Watson, Lestrade sounding like he gets it, Lestrade admitting he doesn’t and asks Watson who has to ask Holmes. I wish this balanced view of the trio had been shown more in later episodes.

In contrast to most stories the real climax is not the solution to the case, but Lestrade’s compliment to Holmes that leaves most men teary eyed and Watson, although silent, is clearly also touched. Lestrade is a proud man and to admit how much Holmes is admired especially after spending so much of the episode being dismissive towards him is not an easy thing for him to do. Brett’s Holmes was never a brain without a heart, but in this scene his emotions have completely overpowered his rationality. He really does want to be respected and appreciated. In canon Watson says that Holmes reacts to compliments about his deductions as woman does to compliments about her looks and we really see the truth in that in this case. (I am not a fan of the sexism in that line, but it does convey the idea that Holmes desires the compliments and suggests it in an almost flirty manner.) The scene is also made more emotional by having Holmes not look at the papers on the Conk-Singleton forgery case, but instead play his violin.

Although Beppo is smashing the busts to get the black pearl rather than due to mental illness we do get to see some of Watson’s medical expertise. I loved Watson’s annoyance when Lestrade mispronounces idée fixe.

The adaptation skips Holmes and Watson having a quick luncheon at a restaurant, but Watson’s “Very clever, Holmes” and Holmes’ exuberant “Thank you, Watson” more than make up for it.

I found the addition of the Red Anarchists completely unnecessary. Maybe the intent was to show someone who actually had an idée fixe.

As is common with Granada Holmes adaptations Lucretia Venucci is given more screen time and we really get to see her reactions to events involving her and Beppo and then Beppo’s death. This expansion of the minor characters while still keeping the focus on Holmes and Watson is one of the show’s greatest strengths. We may not agree with her actions, but we see her as a human being instead of a plot device. Unfortunately, negative Italian stereotypes come into play during many of the Venucci family scenes.

The notable guest stars in this episodes are Eric Sykes as Horace Harker and Marina Sirtis as Lucretia Venucci.


	13. The Red-Headed League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter analyzes the canon story and Granada Holmes adaptation of "The Red-Headed League".

“The Red-Headed League” is one of the most enjoyable stories in Sherlock Holmes canon. There is an absurdity in a highly paid position being given to a red-headed man to copy the Encyclopedia Britannica even if it is being used to get Holmes’ client Jabez Wilson out of his pawnshop so that John Clay (Spaulding) and Wilson’s assistant Archie can dig a tunnel and rob a bank. 

The canon story is delightful, but it really comes alive in the Granada Holmes’ adaptation. Reading about Holmes and Watson laughing pales compared to watching Jeremy Brett’s and David Burke’s reactions and chemistry as Wilson tells his story. The alternating hurt and indignation in Wilson’s voice as Holmes and Watson show their amusement as he tells his story conveys more than the written words on the page. 

Granada Holmes’ tendency to increase Dr. John Watson’s contributions by giving him lines that were Holmes’ in the canon story is on display in their adaptation of “The Red-Headed League”. Particularly noteworthy is the fact that Watson is the one who explains that Wilson does not have a legitimate grievance against the league. Granada Holmes increased Watson’s contributions during “The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes” and “The Red-Headed League” is one of the later episodes. 

As was true with many early Granada Holmes episodes much of the dialogue was taken from canon, but Brett and Burke bring their own flare to the lines and their performances. The scene where they watch the concert is taken directly from canon, but Brett and Burke act the hell out of it as they bring it to life. 

This episode is one of the classics for Burke’s run on the show.

The biggest change is in the Granada Holmes adaptation Moriarty is the one ultimately behind the Red-Headed League. 

At the time The Strand published “The Final Problem” the readership was so shocked by Holmes’ death that Doyle could get away with having a master criminal appear out of nowhere. Adapters do not have that luxury and many adaptations add Moriarty into at least one other story.   
Adding Moriarty into “The Red-Headed League” has both pros and cons. The pro is that the canon story is a seemingly silly story and one that it would be hard to expand into a full hour episode. Adding some gravitas makes sense. I do not mean this as a slight on Edward Hardwicke who was a fantastic Watson, but it is also an episode that worked better with Burke’s more youthful pre-fall Watson than with Hardwicke’s older post-fall Watson.

The con of adding it is that it takes away some of the charm and lightheartedness of the story. Perhaps it is in the editing, but the scenes in the bank vault were subpar and there was something off about them. It does not have the sense of danger that I think was intended. There is also something flat about them. Brett had very few misfires especially in earlier series before his health problems intervened, but his super contained performance contributed a bit to the problem although there were other weaknesses beyond his control. Normally when I rewatch the episode I stop it before the bank vault scenes or end up fast forwarding through some of it. 

I listened to the audio book of Edward Hardwicke reading “The Red-Headed League”. His voice is different than the one he used on the show and he does an excellent reading. In my mind David Burke has always been my internal voice of Watson for that story, but that fault is on me rather than Hardwicke. I recommended the audio book to anyone who is a fan of the ACD canon story.


	14. The Copper Beeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reviews the episode "The Copper Beeches".

The Copper Beeches is one of the best episodes during the David Burke era of Granada Holmes. The case is one that exemplifies why Holmes a brilliant detective and showcases how his ability to see outside of the social norms of Victorian England make him a better detective. The story also features one of the strongest female clients in the show, but I will write a separate post focused specifically on her.

I have often wondered if Granada Holmes chose to adapt “A Scandal in Bohemia” first because the show was going to frequently strengthen the female characters in canon and allow the audience to see more of their point-of-view. One can argue that Holmes is being sexist in his discussion with Watson before she arrives, but once she arrives he treats her with respect. Even though he suspects that something is not quite right with the situation he respects her choice to take the job and offers to come to her aid should she be in danger.

In the later episode “The Man With the Twisted Lip” Watson reminds Holmes, “And you yourself have said that an impressionable woman may be more important than analytical reasoning”. As Violet Hunter points out both during her visit at 221B Baker’s Street and her later conversation with Holmes and Watson she can’t point to anything specific that explains her fear. Something doesn’t seem right, but she has not been mistreated. In today’s world let alone Victorian England a lot of men would have dismissed her fears. Holmes takes her suspicions seriously. Holmes is not a warm man towards his clients (or, indeed, anyone except for Watson and Mrs Hudson), but he does reassure her. He also says that he trusts in her strength to do what he needs her to do.

Watching Dr. Rucastle’s behavior towards Violet Hunter brings his creepiness to life in a way that written words cannot fully convey.

Mrs. Rucastle’s silent acquiesces to Dr. Rucastle’s scheme is true to life as some women support their partner doing a horrible thing, but I always found it one of the creepier parts of the episode.

Holmes can be a dark character, but by seeing “the darker sides” of life such as dangers in the quiet and solitude of the country compared to the crowds of London he is able to be a force of light and stop Rucastle’s scheme.

The partnership between Holmes and Watson is beautifully intertwined with the case. The bickering at the beginning of the story about Watson’s writing is contrasted against Holmes deference to Watson’s writing abilities in the end scene. Both scenes show how comfortable Holmes and Watson are with each other and how much Holmes enjoys teasing Watson. Brett’s expression at the end as Holmes looks straight at the camera with Watson behind him is played to perfection.

Although few women would find themselves in Violet’s exact situation, the vast majority of women have personal experiences with knowing that there is something creepy and wrong about the way someone is behaving towards them without being able to put their finger on exactly what about the person’s behavior crossed the line. Men can be abused and find themselves in scary situations and some men will personally identify with the feeling of knowing that something is wrong about how someone is treating you without being able to put your finger on exactly what they have done that crosses a line, but there are also men who aren’t going to have the personal experience to really understand Violent Hunter’s fears.

The child’s cruelty towards small animals is disturbing as is starving the poor dog.

I have always appreciated the fact that both Violet Hunter and Alice Rucastle get their happy ending.

In the canon story Watson comments that Holmes seemed drawn to Miss Hunter, but lost any interest in her once the case was over showing that Holmes actual interest had been in the case. In the Granada Holmes adaption there is no indication that Holmes was ever interested in her beyond the case.  
There is an extra sadness to this episode as Natasha Richardson who plays Violet Hunter died in 2009.

On a trivia note, there were eight silent Sherlock Holmes films that were supervised by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. “The Copper Beeches” is the only one that survived. The films, which contains a number of notable differences from the canon story, is available on the Wikipedia page for “The Copper Beeches”. Since it was made in 1912 it is out of copyright.


End file.
